Is This Goodbye
by Parent12D
Summary: The temporary finale before I go on hiatus. When it's revealed that the house of the spies is being destroyed, the spies are devastated and want to keep the house. Can the spies save their house and convince everyone in town to save it and support it? Read and find out! Sad Angsty and Hurt/Comfort themed story. Still, please read this last story I'm doing for now if you didn't yet.


**Attention ladies and gentlemen; readers! This is it, this is the final story that I'll be doing before going on break while I end up moving out, before I go on hiatus!**

 **Before the story starts, I just want you all to know a couple of things.**

 **First of all, I know this might be hard for you to see me have to leave temporarily. Believe me, I don't want to leave either, but sometimes, when you move somewhere and you don't know if you'll have access to a computer where you're moving, well there's nothing you can do about it. That's why this story is a special one.**

 **Also, I want you to know that the idea for this story was inspired by the anxiety that I have been facing and dealing during this whole moving scenario, and the fact that the whole moving process is quite stressful. You'll see how it plays out in this story.**

 **Now as for the synopsis for this story: The five super spies are informed that their house is going to be bulldozed and destroyed, meaning they won't be living there anymore. In this angst sad story, the gang takes the time to cherish all of their belongings and recall just how much that stuff means to them. There is a twist at the end though, which will lead to a happier ending to this story before I go on hiatus.**

 **I seriously hope you all give this story a chance before I go on break. I would gladly appreciate it if you did read it.**

 **Since I don't have anything else I'd like to say right now, I hope you enjoy this last story that I created before I go on break temporarily! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it at this point? All the characters and such that aren't mine whatsoever belong to whoever owns the rights to them.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a rather peaceful and beautiful day out in Beverly Hills. In the house that belongs to the five super spies of WOOHP, the gang consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, was relaxing inside, just chilling back and enjoying the nice and relaxing day today. Andrew drinking a soda, Sam was reading a book, Clover was painting her toe nails, Alex was playing a handheld video game, sitting next to Andrew, and Chaosky was reading a magazine of some sort. It seemed like the perfect day for the spies to do whatever they want. Andrew then took another sip of his soda as he then felt the need to speak.

"Ahhhh, isn't it such a wonderful day," Andrew spoke. "I'm telling you, we normally don't get days like these often."

"You said it Andrew," Alex agreed with him as she kept playing her game.

"Yeah Andrew, it is such a relaxing day today," Chaosky commented. "I don't think anything bad will be fired out at us today."

"I certainly hope not," Clover felt the need to retort. "I am really busy painting my toenails at the moment so there better not be anything bad happening currently."

"Well whatever does happen guys," Sam sighed as she then stated. "Let's just hope it's nothing too upsetting or angst or whatever you call it."

"Me too Sammy," Chaosky agreed. "I'm not sure I'm in that much of a mood to put up with angst today."

"Please tell me that nothing bad will happen," Andrew prayed. "I don't want to have a breakdown today."

"Baby, everything will be okay," Alex commented as she paused her game. "Nothing bad will happen today."

"Yeah," Clover agreed, painting her toenails some more. "I mean what could possibly go wrong?"

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"Wonder who that could be," Chaosky wondered.

"You did remember to pay those bills like we agreed on right Chaosky?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I could have sworn I just mailed out those checks to the respective companies just yesterday." Chaosky stated as he got up and headed for the door, followed by Sam. Andrew decided to follow them along with Alex, who turned off her game. Clover was busy painting her nails so she was occupied at the moment.

When they opened the door, they saw a couple of demolition people at their front door. Andrew and Chaosky had a déjà vu moment as Chaosky then slowly asked.

"Can I help you with something sir?"

"Uh yes," One of the men said. "Would you five happen to be the owners of this house? The ones known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky?"

"Yes," Chaosky nodded. "I'm Chaosky, and these are Sam, Alex and Andrew, and that's Clover over there." Chaosky pointed to Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew respectively.

"Uh, may I ask what it is that you want with us?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Well Ms. Samantha, I'm afraid there is some bad news for you five," Another man started to explain. "We have been given the order and the task to… well, let's put it simple, I'm afraid this house has to be bulldozed."

 **"WHAT!?"** All five of them screamed, as this got Clover's attention as she joined the others in shock. Andrew was reliving this moment all over again and was getting anxious because of it.

"Why does the house have to be torn down?" Chaosky asked, hoping it's not due to mold and rust that is present. Andrew and Alex looked upset as one of the men explained.

"Well according to this report we got from the city hall of Beverly Hills, given by some anonymous person whose name won't be revealed," The man explained. "There have been several problems occurring in this house. Too much noise has occurred here, too many smokers have been coming here, people have been staying up late all night listening to loud music, drinking alcoholic beverages, and all other crazy stuff, including the sounds of real sex being taken place."

"That's not true!" Chaosky cried.

"Yeah, we don't smoke, drink alcohol, make a ton of noise, or listen to loud music all night," Sam agreed. "That's all a bunch of lies!"

"And Alex and I don't have real sex here," Andrew spoke up. "This is a wonderful house! You can't tear it down!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Andrew, but the task says otherwise," One of the men spoke. "And besides, a petition has been made to demolish this house, and as of now, the majority of the town agrees with it!"  
The man showed them the petition showing a lot of signatures on it.

"But sir," Alex started to cry. "This house has all our precious memories in it! Why would you want to destroy something that means so much to us?! Please don't do this!"

"We have no choice Ms. Alex," Another one of the men shook his head in regret. "Unless you can convince these people of this town to keep your house safe, this house has got to go."

It was clear that the gang was on the verge of tears, even Chaosky.

"You guys have until tomorrow morning to prepare yourself for this," Another one of the men stated. "You have 24 hours to try to convince these people to save your house, and I hope you are prepared by tomorrow."

The men started to leave as one of the men looked back and said one last thing to the gang.

"Oh one more thing you five," The man stated. "You might want to kiss that crappy looking fence of yours goodbye."

He pointed to said worn out crappy looking fence that was setup in the front lawn. The man went with the others as they all then started to depart. Once they were gone, it was clear that the gang was completely shocked and upset about this news. They were on the verge of tears.

"Andrew," Alex said, tears coming down her face. "Is this really goodbye?"

"I… I honestly don't know anymore baby doll," Andrew's voice was cracking. "I really think this is goodbye…"

"Oh baby," Alex cried. "I don't want to say goodbye! I don't want to leave you!"

"I don't want to leave you either Alex!" Andrew cried in agreement.

They started hugging and crying hysterically. Meanwhile, we see Clover on the verge of tears too.

"I can't believe our house is being demolished," Clover's eyes were streaming with tears. "I don't want my fashion accessories, my makeup, and all my wonderful dresses and outfits to be destroyed! I'll be ruined!"

Clover started crying too. Sam had her head facing downward as it was clear she was crying too.

"I'm afraid this is it guys," Sam commented. "This really is goodbye to this house…"

The crying between the gang aside from Chaosky and Sam, the latter of which was only dripping tears from her eyes, continued for a couple moments or so. The crying ceased when Chaosky, who was dressed like a coach, blew a loud whistle and got the crying to stop. He got everyone to stop the waterworks as he then announced.

"Alright, listen up here guys! We are not going to spend the next 24 hours crying in misery because we could quite possibly lose our house," Chaosky sounded like a general. "SO LISTEN UP! I have a plan that could quite possibly save our house and where we don't have to say goodbye!"

"What the plan Chaosky," Andrew asked, wiping his tears away along with Alex.

"Well Andrew, if you can recall what those men stated, we have the opportunity to create our own petition, and convince the people of this town to support us and have our house stay and not be destroyed!"

"Does that include all of our precious belongings," Clover wondered.

"Yes Clover," Chaosky nodded. "That includes all our precious belongings."

"Well what are we waiting for," Clover declared. "If we are going to save our house, we best get going with this!"

"That's the spirit Clover," Chaosky was thrilled. "So who's ready to do this?"  
"I'm in Chaosky!" Andrew shouted.

"I'm in!" Alex joined.

"I'm going for it too Chaosky!" Sam jumped in.

"And I'm so totally in this movement too!" Clover added.

"THEN IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!" Chaosky shouted.

"YEAH!" All five of them shouted together as they got a petition ready and started heading around town to get people to save their house.

* * *

In the center part of town, the gang each had their own copy of the petition that they want people to sign. They were trying to get the people's attention, but no one would heed their message. After a few minutes, Andrew finally got the attention from one of the passing townfolks.

"Excuse me sir," Andrew started. "Is it alright if I could have your attention?"

"Why sure young man," The man said. "What is it you like?"  
"Well I just want to ask you if you would like to sign this petition for us," Andrew showed him the petition so he could see it.

"Hmmm… What is this petition for if I may ask?" The guy asked.

"It's to save our house from being destroyed." Andrew stated showing the guy the picture of the house he was talking about. The guy's eyes bulged out and he ended up laughing as a result.

"Ha ha ha, why would I want to save _that_ house," The guy asked. "You gotta be joking me mister. I don't care what happens to that house."

The moment he said that did he walk away, continuing his day as Andrew tried to convince others to sign it. Meanwhile the others weren't having any success either. Clover was trying to get people to sign the petition when she got the attention of a valley girl.

"Excuse me miss," Clover started. "I was wondering if you would like to sign this petition the help save this house from being destroyed."

Clover showed her the picture of the house and all that the girl could do was roll her eyes and retort.

"Psssst, yeah right, like I'd support that house," The girl sassed. "I'm against that house missy."

The girl walked off casually as Clover was steaming mad at how she was sassed at. Sam was also turned down by others, as was Alex, and also Chaosky. Andrew got the attention of another person and told him.

"Mister, I just want to ask you; would you like to sign our petition to save this wonderful house from being destroyed?" Andrew asked, showing him the picture of the house as the guy then answered.

"Sorry bro no can do," The guy said. "I already signed that petition to have that house be demolished, so I don't know what to tell you."

The guy walked off afterwards as Andrew looked disappointed. Alex approached him and he then asked her.

"So you're not having any success either huh baby?"

"No I'm not Andrew," Alex said. "The last person that I tried getting to sign this said that he doesn't give a flip about this house and he spat in my face as a result before walking off."

Andrew furrowed his eyebrows in anger for a second, wondering why anyone would do that to Alex, but since that wasn't important at the moment, he didn't comment about it.

"Well this freaking sucks," Andrew grumbled before frowning again in disappointment.

"Guys, I don't think we're getting any success from this," Sam proclaimed.

"Yeah, no one cares about our house," Clover agreed. "And we are going to lose our belongings as a result."

"I don't know if we'll be able to save the house guys," Chaosky was starting to sound upset. "Oh, how can this possibly get any worse?"

To answer his question, the gang heard a very suspicious laugh that they recognized from anywhere. The laugh belonged to none other than Mandy, who was aware of their attempts to save their house. She approached them and then snorted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the gang of five losers, trying to save their precious house."

"Yeah so what," Andrew spat. "What concern does it bring you anyway?"

"I'm not concerned about your house being destroyed whatsoever," Mandy retorted heartlessly. "As a matter of fact, I happen to be the one to have gotten everyone's signature to sign that petition to destroy your house!"

"YOU WHAT!?" Andrew screamed in despair.

"I also was the one who wrote that letter, giving the town a reason to bulldoze your precious home." Mandy confessed.

It was clear that Alex was in tears, as was Andrew. Clover was venting, wanting to strangle Mandy as Sam and Chaosky wanted to know a reason for this.

"Why Mandy," Chaosky asked, a tear dripping down his left eye. "Why do you want our house to be destroyed?"

"Well losers, it's mainly because of the fact that I can't stand you losers," Mandy explained. "And the fact that I was told of the time when the original house of Andrew and Chaosky's was torn down, and so I decided to traumatize Andrew once again."

Mandy laughed heartlessly as Sam was upset by what Mandy had done.

"That was downright heartless of you Mandy," Sam sobbed, sounding upset. "That was really cruel and cold to do that to Andrew again."

Andrew was streaming with tears down his eyes, as was Alex. Chaosky and Sam were also crying at this. Clover on the other hand was seething mad as she gritted her teeth.

"I swear to god Mandy," Clover sneered. "Just wait until I get my hands on you."

"Don't bother with the threats Clover. Soon, you and the other four losers friends of yours won't be living at that house anymore and nothing you can do can save your precious house," Mandy remarked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get the preparations for tomorrow's destruction of your house under way to celebrate. So long losers!"

With that said, Mandy walked off, leaving Clover pretty pissed off as Andrew was still upset.

"Guys," Andrew gulped with tears in his eyes. "I'm feeling really anxious now."

"So am I Andrew," Alex agreed, while crying. "I'm stressed out."

"I don't know what else we can do at this point guys," Sam explained.

"Well there is one more plan on our hands," Chaosky reassured. "This calls for drastic measures. We'll have to make a speech ceremony and make sure everyone in town attends it."

"Are you sure that'll work Chaosky," Andrew wiped his tears.

"I hope it does," Chaosky said. "It's our last chance before our home gets destroyed."

"Let's go for it then," Alex commented, wiping her tears as the others got ready for the ceremony, getting everyone to come and attend it to hear what they want to say to them all…

* * *

Eventually, after the preparations were set, the ceremony was about to get under way, as everyone in town was attending the ceremony in the center of Beverly Hills Park. People were wondering what this ceremony would be for, as Chaosky got onto the stand and spoke through a microphone.

"Is this thing on? Okay, ahem, can I have everyone's attention!?" Chaosky spoke through the microphone. "I'd like to let you know that we have gathered every single one of you to this ceremony today to discuss with you all a very important topic I'd like to discuss with you."

The people were listening to this as he then continued.

"Now if you guys should know, the reason for this is quite explanatory," Chaosky continued. "We are here to discuss with you all about the faith of our beloved home. We want to know if you guys could help us in saving our home and keeping it from being destroyed."

Chaosky showed them the house via a projector as the crowd was annoyed by this, not wanting to support it as Mandy called out from the crowd.

"Why are you losers wasting your time anyway," Mandy wondered. "I told you, the entire town supports the destruction of your wonderful house, so just give up!"

The people agreed with Mandy as some of them were planning on exiting the ceremony, before Chaosky called out.

"WAIT! Before any of you leave," Chaosky started. "Andrew would like to say something to you all about how he feels about this!"

Chaosky stepped off the stand and signaled Andrew to come up and speak through the microphone.

"Hello, people of Beverly Hills, I hope you aren't too upset, for I want to express my feeling about this scenario," Andrew started. "Now I know that all of you don't care what happens to our house and want it to be destroyed, but I want to inform you just how much this entire house means to us!"

The crowd was confused, but they listened nonetheless.

"Listen, I'm sorry I can't change your minds, but I just want you to know that… this house means so much to us! This house holds some of our most precious and wonderful belongings, and not just that, but it contains memories that we want to keep in our possession," Andrew announced, on the verge of crying. "I don't know what I'd do without the stuff that I have in this house if it was destroyed! People, how would you all feel if your house was going to be destroyed, and you would lose all of your belongings and memories with it? I want you all to know how I feel about this!"

As Andrew continued his speech, it was clear that the people (except for Mandy) never thought about that before. They never thought about how it would feel if it was their homes being destroyed and if it was their belongings and precious memories with it. People's eyes were getting watery, feeling guilty and starting to regret supporting the destruction of their house. If they had known how much it means to them as if their homes meant so much to them, they wouldn't have support it. Andrew had continued his speech.

"…and that being said, I know none of you will want to save my house now, and… and that's okay… I guess…" It was clear that Andrew's voice was starting to crack, leaving Alex worried about him. "I just want you to know, how you would all feel if you were to be placed in our shoes and have your own home be destroyed right in front of you. Now I know that this heartfelt speech couldn't change your minds, and I'm sorry that I failed everyone, but I just want to at least know that you guys can think about this in the future so the same thing doesn't happen to you folks."

The people gasped in shock as Andrew finished.

"So with that said, I hope I wasn't a total disappointment, and I thank you all for your time and attention. Thank you."

Andrew stepped down after he finished and he looked at the crowd, which was completely speechless. Mandy then retorted as a result.

"That's the best you got," Mandy snorted. "Because no matter what you do, your house can't be saved, and no one will support you!"

Everyone in the crowd continued to be speechless as Andrew's eyes watered up.

"I understand… I'm… I'm sorry that I failed to convince you all…" Andrew's voice cracked. "I'm… I really am a failure… so… so… SO GOODBYE EVERYONE!"

Andrew then bolted of crying as he dropped that petition he had in his possession into the crowd, as Alex chased after him, worried about him. Sam, Clover and Chaosky ran off after them, as the crowd still didn't know what to say, as Mandy then stated.

"Ha, well now that that's set, I should get home and get ready for the destruction of that house of theirs," Mandy then ran off to her house to get ready for this celebration. A person in the crowd picked up the petition that Andrew dropped and looked at it, seeing that a pen was with it. The guy then faced the rest of the crowd, and what they did next was the unspeakable…

* * *

Back at the spies' home, Andrew and Alex were crying like crazy, hugging each other and telling each other how much they loved one another, Clover was also in tears, Sam was crying silently, with tears dripping down her face, and even Chaosky felt like he failed them all.

"Well guys, no matter what we did, we failed to convince that crowd to save our home," Chaosky explained, his eyes watered up.

"I'm sorry Chaosky," Sam said. "I don't know what else to do."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," Chaosky stood strong. "Box up all our belongings guys; I'm afraid we'll have to accept the fact that our house will be destroyed… We have no other choice…"

And that's exactly what they did. The gang took hours to box up their precious stuff. Clover took care of her fashion stuff, Sam took care of her books and such, Chaosky got his personal stuff packed up, and even Andrew was getting his stuff boxed up, including his photographic memories he kept, one of which was with him as a child with his deceased parents. He couldn't help but get watery eyed as he felt the need to check up on Alex.

* * *

While sad music was playing in the background, we see Alex in her bedroom packing up all her precious belongings, including soccer outfits, gaming consoles, photos of her and Andrew having fun together, and her stuffed animals. She then picked up her precious stuffed turtle Ollie and looked at it with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Oh Ollie I'll going to miss the house," Alex sobbed. "I love you Ollie."

She kissed her toy on the forehead, which only squeaked in response. Alex cried as she hugged the toy. Just then, Andrew knocked at the door, and Alex allowed him to come in. Andrew approached her.

"Alex, you going to feel okay," Andrew asked with concerned.

"I'm… I'll be alright," Alex said wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm just as upset as you are," Andrew commented. "I don't want to leave either, so I'm just as anxious about this as you are."

Alex gave Andrew a hug as a result, sobbing in his chest as Andrew rubbed her back, telling her that he's here for her, as tears were dripping down his face. They both decided to finish packing stuff up to keep them safe which lasted for the remainder of the day…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

Everything was boxed up as Chaosky finished taping up the last box. It has been 24 hours exactly. He heard the destruction crew pulling into their driveway, and Chaosky knew what this meant.

"It's time…" Chaosky said depressingly. "Time to say goodbye to our home…"

The five of them stepped outside to see the destruction crew was really here. They saw everyone in town crowding the sidewalk as Mandy got a front row seat to see their house be destroyed right then and there.

"Alright! Let's get this over with and destroy the house already!" Mandy shouted in anticipation. No one was agreeing with her this time, for they did something unspeakable that would upset Mandy. The men got out and saw that they were ready.

"So is it set to be destroyed?" One of the men checked to make sure.

"Its ready sirs," Chaosky nodded slowly in disappointment. "It's all yours to destroy."

The five spies stepped aside so the men could destroy the house.

"It's settled," One of the men stated. "Let's get to the destroying!"

Mandy was the only one cheering as Andrew and the others were standing to the side. They were going to watch their house go down with dignity.

"This is it," Andrew gulped. "Goodbye house."

The others agreed as the bulldozer got ready to do some destruction…

HOWEVER, there was a change to the plan. The bulldozer only went and destroyed that worn out fence that was mentioned yesterday and one of the men then said.

"There, all set," The man stated. "That's all for the destruction."

The five spies were shocked, couldn't believe what they were witnessing as Chaosky then asked.

"Wait, that's it? That's the destruction, only that fence?" Chaosky asked as Mandy was getting mad.

"Yup," The man nodded.

"What about our house?"

"Well you see Mr. Chaosky, there was a major change in the plan," Another man explained. "Because of the fact that these people signed a petition to save your house, we were given the order to leave your house standing where it is. The only reason this fence needed to be destroyed was because it was worn out and crappy, as I said yesterday."

The spies were shocked, wondering what made the people change their minds as Mandy felt the need to blow up.

"What the," Andrew was speechless. "How did this occur?"

"Well you see Andrew," One of the citizens approached him. "After that speech you made yesterday, we felt guilty for wanting your house to be destroyed, and as a way to make up for it, we all decided to sign that petition to save your house. We're sorry we were against your house to begin with."

Andrew was touched. These people decided to make up for their actions by signing the petition, which resulted in saving their house. Alex then approached them.

"Does that mean we get to keep our house?" Alex asked.

"Yes Ms. Alex, you get to keep the house." The destruction man nodded.

The spies and everyone else except for Mandy cheered at this. Mandy was stomping her feet in anger.

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" Mandy screamed. "I WANTED TO SEE THEIR HOUSE GET DESTROYED!"

"No can do Ms. Mandy," A man said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to inform the boss about the big news. Ta ta everyone!"

The destruction men decided to take off, leaving everyone else to think amongst themselves. After a minute, Chaosky then shouted.

"I SAY THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!"

Everyone except for Mandy cheered at this suggestion. After the stuff was unpacked and placed back where it belongs, a celebration was about to get underway, all while Mandy stomped back home in anger and fury at what backfired on her…

* * *

For the majority of the day, the celebration in saving the home of the spies was taken place and everyone was having a blast. Later on that evening, the celebration was eventually over as everyone except the spies decided to head back to their respective homes. The spies were thrilled to keep their house. Although Andrew looked kinda bummed out for some reason. Chaosky took notice of this and then asked him.

"Hey Andrew, what's the matter," Chaosky asked. "Why do you look upset? We saved our house. We get to stay here."

"I know that and I'm happy that our house gets to stay here," Andrew explained. "It's just that… well…"

"What is it Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"It's just that, I'm really upset that the author won't be making anymore stories about us for a while," Andrew explained. "That kind of has me bummed out."

"Oh I know what your saying Andrew, but don't worry," Chaosky reassured him. "After all, it's like the author said, this is only a temporary hiatus until more stories can be created for us."

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I mean there is no way the author would leave us hanging like this permanently," Chaosky explained. "I know the author wouldn't do that to us."

"Chaosky's right Romeo," Alex overheard this and approached her wonderful man. "It doesn't matter if there are any more stories being produced for us. We can still have our own personal adventure without the writer distributing them to the readers."

"Your right Alex," Andrew smiled weakly.

"And besides, think of all the romantic stuff we could do together baby," Alex gushed. "We can watch some romantic comedies on TV, we could play some video games, play some soccer, kiss and make out in a romantic city, anything you can think of darling."

"Anything?" Andrew was wondering. "Does that also include…"

"Yup," Alex nodded seductively. "We can even do _that_ baby."

"Oh sweet," Andrew grinned. "Then is it alright if we kiss right now?"

"Sure."

The couple then went at it as they started kissing romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a sexually manner, in the form of a French kiss. They stopped kissing for a moment.

"I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

Then resumed kissing romantically at that moment along with hugging compassionately as Sam and Clover decided to turn in for the evening, hoping on having their own personal adventures outside these stories. Chaosky felt the need to speak to the readers.

"Well readers, I hope you enjoyed all these stories the author has been writing, he has had fun making them," Chaosky said to the readers. "We all had our fun and we hope you enjoyed reading these stories and they were worth reading for you all out there. I want you to know that the author will write up some more stories the moment he gets access to a computer and when he has some more ideas. You guys can imagine some adventures we could have for yourself, but until the writer is able to write more stories again, I hope you enjoyed the stories he made so far and hope you guys can accept this fact. Now that that has been said and this story is really long, have a good day folks, and happy reading out there!"

Chaosky waved his hand farewell to the readers as Andrew and Alex went into Andrew's room, having a kissing fest as the screen faded out in black, a sign that the story has ended now…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, LIKE CHAOSKY SAID, THIS WAS ONE OF THE LONGEST STORIES I MADE, AND THERE'S A GOOD REASON FOR IT TOO! I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I HAVE HAD FUN MAKING THESE STORIES FOR YOU ALL TO READ AND FOR THOSE THAT MADE REVIEWS ON THE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES FROM ALONE IN THE WORLD, ALL THE WAY TO THIS STORY, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND SUCH THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME AND I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN AN EXCELLENT AUDIENCE AND WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**

 **I PROMISE HOWEVER, LIKE CHAOSKY SAID THAT I'LL MAKE MORE STORIES WHEN MORE IDEAS COME UP AND WHEN I HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER! I'LL UPDATE MY PROFILE TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN I'M MOVING OUT IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING! ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE!**

 **BEFORE I GO, IF ANY OF YOU COULD PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS LAST STORY I MADE BEFORE GOING ON HIATUS AND HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THIS STORY, I WOULD APPRECIATE THAT! IF NOT, YOU CAN SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE TO LET ME KNOW PERSONALLY HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THIS TEMPORARY FINALE IN PRIVATE!**

 **ASIDE FROM ALL THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS, AND I HOPE TO WRITE AGAIN WHEN I HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER WHERE I'M MOVING TO! SO UNTIL THE DAY I RESUME MY WRITING HOBBY ON THIS SITE, I BID YOU ALL A HAPPY FAREWELL, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY AND A GOOD COUPLE WEEKS OR MONTHS WHILE I'M ON BREAK, AND LAST OF ALL, GOODBYE READERS OUT THERE THAT HAVE BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FAREWELL NOW!**


End file.
